START:DASH!!
START:DASH!! is one of the insert songs from the Love Live! School idol project anime. It is sung by Kousaka Honoka, Minami Kotori and Sonoda Umi. In the anime, this song is used as an insert song in episode 3 with 3 members and in episode 13 with full members. The full member version was released on April 3, 2013. The first version of the song sung by Nishikino Maki was released in the Love Live! original soundtrack "Notes of School idol days" on April 10, 2013. It is also used as an insert song in episode 2. It is a song from μ's eighth and tenth album, the former being released on February 20, 2013 and the latter on April 3, 2013. The song is written by Hata Aki, composed and arranged by Sasaki Hiroshi. Track Listing 'Susume→Tomorrow Single' 'CD' # #START:DASH!! # (Off Vocal) #START:DASH!! (Off Vocal) 'No Brand Girls Album' 'CD/DVD' #No brand girls #START:DASH!! Full Member Ver. #No brand girls (Off Vocal) #START:DASH!! Full Member Ver. (Off Vocal) Videos TV Edit (Full Member Ver.)= START:DASH!! Full Member Ver. |-| TV Edit (Three Member Ver.)= START:DASH!! Three Member Ver. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| MIX= Lyrics Rōmaji= I say Hey, hey, hey start dash Hey, hey, hey start dash Ubuge no kotoritachi mo Itsuka sora ni habataku Ookina tsuyoi tsubasa de tobu Akiramecha dame nanda Sono hi ga zettai kuru Kimi mo kanjiteru yo ne Hajimari no kodou Ashita yo kaware Kibou ni kaware Mabushii hikari ni terasarete kaware Start!! Kanashimi ni tozasarete Naku dake no kimi janai Atsui mune kitto mirai wo kirihiraku hazu sa Kanashimi ni tozasarete Naku dake ja tsumaranai Kitto (kitto) Kimi no (yume no) chikara (ima wo) Ugokasu chikara Shinjiteru yo... dakara start!! Hey, hey, hey start dash Hey, hey, hey start dash Ameagari no kibun de Takamaru kitai no naka Tsumazuita koto sae mo Omoide ni shiyou Ashita ga saku yo Kibou ga saku yo Tanoshii merodii kuchizusami saita DASH!! Yorokobi wo uketomete Kimi to boku tsunagarou Mayoimichi yatto soto e nukedashita hazu sa Yorokobi wo uketomete Kimi to boku susumu darou Sore wa (sore wa) Tooi (yume no) kakera (dakedo) itoshii kakera Kanata e to... boku wa dash!! Mata hitotsu yume ga umare... Kanashimi ni tozasarete Naku dake no kimi ja nai Atsui mune kitto mirai wo kirihiraku hazu sa Yorokobi wo uketomete Kimi to boku tsunagarou Mayoimichi yatto soto e nukedashita hazu sa Yorokobi wo uketomete Kimi to boku susumu darou Sore wa (sore wa) Tooi (yume no) kakera (dakedo) itoshii kakera Kanata e to... boku wa dash!! |-| Kanji= I say Hey, hey, hey start dash Hey, hey, hey start dash うぶ毛の小鳥たちも いつか空に羽ばたく 大きな強い翼で飛ぶ 諦めちゃダメなんだ その日が絶対来る 君も感じてるよね 始まりの鼓動 明日よ変われ! 希望に変われ! 眩しい光に照らされて変われ start!! 悲しみに閉ざされて 泣くだけの君じゃない 熱い胸　きっと未来を切り開く筈さ 悲しみに閉ざされて 泣くだけじゃつまらない きっと (きっと) 君の (夢の) チカラ (いまを) 動かすチカラ 信じてるよ…だから start!! Hey, hey, hey start dash Hey, hey, hey start dash 雨上がりの気分で 高まる期待のなか 躓いたことさえも 思い出にしよう 明日が咲くよ! 希望が咲くよ! 楽しいメロディー口ずさみ咲いた DASH!! 喜びを受けとめて 君と僕つながろう 迷い道　やっと外へ抜けだした筈さ 喜びを受けとめて 君と僕　進むだろう それは (それは) 遠い (夢の) カケラ (だけど) 愛しいカケラ 彼方へと…僕は dash!! またひとつ　夢が生まれ… 悲しみに閉ざされて 泣くだけの君じゃない 熱い胸　きっと未来を切り開く筈さ 喜びを受けとめて 君と僕つながろう 迷い道　やっと外へ抜けだした筈さ 喜びを受けとめて 君と僕　進むだろう それは (それは) 遠い (夢の) カケラ (だけど) 愛しいカケラ 彼方へと…僕は dash!! |-| English= I say Hey, hey! hey, start:dash!! Hey, hey! hey, start:dash!! Even new born baby birds Will someday fly in the sky Flying with big and strong wings You can't give up That day will definitely come You can also feel it right? Your very first beat Tomorrow will change It will change into hope It will change into a illuminating bright light Start!! To be trapped inside sadness It's not just you who cries Your hot heart, will surely open the future To be trapped inside sadness Only crying is boring Definitely(definitely)Your(a dream's)power(right now) Moving power I believe in you, so start! Hey, hey! Hey, start:dash!! Hey, hey! Hey, start:dash!! The mood after the rain Among growing expectations Even when we stumbled Let them be memories Tomorrow will blossom! Hope will blossom! A humming fun melody blossomed DASH!! To accept joy You and me are connected From a lost way, we we're finally supposed to be freed To accept joy You and me will continue, right? That is(That is) A far(a dream's) Fragment(but)A precious fragment Towards the border, I am Dash!! Again one dream is born... To be trapped inside sadness It's not just you who cries Your hot heart, will surely open the future To accept joy You and me are connected From a lost way, we we're finally supposed to be freed To accept joy You and me will continue, right? That is(That is) A far(a dream's) Fragment(but)A precious fragment Towards the border, I am Dash!! Category:Lyrics Category:Insert Songs Category:Discography Category:Love Live! Category:Animated Songs